yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Nordic Alfar
| romaji = Kyokuseirei | trans = Polar Star Spirit | fr_name = Alfe Nordique | de_name = Nordischer Elf | es_name = Alfar Nórdico | pt_name = Alfar Nórdico | it_name = Alfar Nordic | ko_name = 극성령 | ko_hanja = 極星靈 | ko_romanized = Geukseongnyeong | ko_trans = Polar Star Spirit | sets = Storm of Ragnarok | tcg = * Extreme Victory * Star Pack 2014 * Legendary Collection 5D's Mega Pack * Soul Fusion | ocg = Extra Pack 2012 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} "Nordic Alfar", known as "Polar Star Spirit" ( Kyokuseirei) in Japan, is a sub-archetype of the "Nordic" cards that is used by Broder in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. The main purpose of "Nordic Alfar" is to recover "Nordic" cards from your Graveyard to your hand and Synchro Summon "Loki, Lord of the Aesir". They are related to the Norse Mythology. "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" is a combination of the words "light" and "álfr" (elf). These light elves are divine beings who dwell in the heavens in Álfheimr. Japanese name of "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar", Dökkálfr, is the counterpart of Ljosalf, because it's a combination of the words "dökkr" (dark) and "álfr" (elf). Unlike the light elves who live in the heavens, the dark elves are beings who dwell down in the earth. "Dverg of the Nordic Alfar" (dwarf) and "Mara of the Nordic Alfar" (goblin) are the only "Nordic Alfar" who doesn't come from the anime and is supposed to help you to Summon "Loki". This is the second "Nordic" archetype, the first being "Nordic Beasts"; as well as now the second largest "Nordic" sub-archetype with the addition of "Mara of the Nordic Alfar". A unique thing to note about them is that the colors of "Ljosalf", "Svartalf" and "Dverg" are cyan, magenta and yellow, respectively, while "Loki" and "Mara" are black (or shades of it). This may be a reference to the CMYK color system. Also, all of them, except "Loki", have a club-tail, similar to an Ankylosaurus. Members Playing style The focus of a "Nordic Alfar" Deck is to Synchro Summon its best monster, "Loki, Lord of the Aesir". As the first Tuner monster of this Deck is Level 5, the other non-Tuner monsters' Levels need to add up to 5 as well. Level 5 Monsters that are easily Special Summoned, such as "Cyber Dragon" or "The Tricky" are commonly used in conjunction with "Level Eater". The Level 5 Monsters also work well with "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" for Summoning "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar". The second Tuner monster is Level 2 though its effect states that it needs "Nordic" monsters in your hand so keeping mutliple copies of "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" in your Deck would be ideal as well as cards that increase Level of "Mara" such as "Synchro Boost" and "Give and Take". "Foolish Burial", "Dark Grepher", or "Armageddon Knight" can all be used to get the needed "Level Eater" to the Graveyard. "Mystic Tomato" can search your "Svartalf" and your "Level Eater". Category:TCG and OCG archetypes